pathfinderenchanterfandomcom-20200215-history
Ziggurat
Ziggurat is a human-built earth mote that was created in ancient times (aprox. TC100). It was originally built as a mobile fortress of great destructive powers, but civil unrest and the War of Three Seas 'lead to it becoming abandoned for nearly forty years. It wasn't long before various powers in the eastern world turned their eye to it as a potential weapon just lying there, begging to be reactivated, but when action was taken to secure it, it was dicovered to have become inhabited by a Blue Dragon who protects it with extreme violence. Current With the Black Matter Calamity many people have taken shelter upon the very lowest levels of the fortress, though any attempts to explore or climb the massive structure usually results in the same... the participants never being heard from or found again. The population is roughly 500,000 currently, but there is constant violence, murder, theft and chaos on board. Ziggurat has one of the highest crime rates in the current world as of surveys made in TC1000. There is also a rumor that the Blue Dragon still resides here. And constant attacks of the "Civehive" – as the area inhabited by the humanoids has come to be known – by the dragon's minions only reinforce these rumors. Now whether they are in fact minions of the blue dragon is only a speculation too, but the creatures there are typical creatures blue dragons take interest in enslaving, such as Kobolds, Storm Giants and Storm-Blooded Gnolls, as well as other creatures such as blue drakes. The Kobolds themselves have several nests throughout the lower sections of the fortress, but the location of the breeding grounds for the gnolls and giants is as of yet unknown. There are no plans by anyone with the manpower to do so, to explore this place fully. History Ziggurat has a long and rich history but most of it is speculation of scholars and many of the facts regarding Ziggurat were kept extremely secret. 'Origin The Ziggurat was created around the year TC100, but the exact date that construction began was lost to the ages. Officially, Ziggurat set off on it's maiden voyage in TC117 under the control of the Federation of Tsuko, commanded by none other than Hekev II himself. The ruler of the small country. Tsuko has always had an advanced hold on technology in the world and had always been years beyond most other countries, and Ziggurat was a testament to that claim. The reason for it's construction was not made public, in fact it's construction itself was a secret to all but a handful of individuals and the team that was assembled to create it. Many speculate it was created to be used against Southern Sela, and Zendo in what would come to be known as the War of Three Seas, which started shortly after it's maiden voyage. 'The War of Three Seas' The War of Three Seas started in TC119; The participants in the struggle were the Nations of Tsuko, Zendo, The Arbor of the Fire Emperor, and the Arbor of the Lightning Emperor. The latter of the two were lords of South Selan countries. It is speculated that Tsuko started the conflict after the construction of the Ziggurat, but further study shows that it was in fact started by the Cherry Prince of Zendo, who had no knowledge of the Ziggurat. However, the Ziggurat was in fact, the center of 90% of the battles during this war. More than 12,000,000 casualties resulted from the War of Three Seas, and a victory was never declared. The war itself fell into a stagnant state of truce in TC127, and was never resolved, though at some point in TC123, the control of the Ziggurat was wrestled away from Tsuko by Zendo Infiltrators. Many more wars were started during and after this war with the Fire Emperor and Lightning Emperor as key participants. So the war was never truely finished, and later conflicts involving South Sela were given other names. 'The War of Cherries' The War of Cherries was a civil war and internal conflict with only Zendo and Ziggurat as participants. This war began in TC139 and was started by the younger sister of the Cherry Prince of Zendo, Princess Ariko. While Prince Hatsuro was on military expedition in the recently secured fortress, his sister, who vied for power ordered it to be attacked by the powerful aerial navy The Land of Cherries was famous for. There weren't many soldiers stationed at Ziggurat any longer since with the "end" of the previous war, and the long struggle to over-take Ziggurat in the first place, many of the soldiers were discharged due to physical and mental stress, and to make things worse, the technicians of Zendo did not fully understand the various controls and fuctions of the Ziggurat, so needless to say. The Cherry Prince was easily over-come by his sister. He was not popular with the majority of the people of his country so his generals offered to trade the body of the Cherry Prince, for their own lives, and as such, the Cherry Prince was killed and handed over to his younger sister, ending that conflict in less than a full year.